


Better Than Ice Cream

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Tohru learns more about what Kyo has missed out on from his youth
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Better Than Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyosohmastan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyosohmastan/gifts).



> this was a bday gift fic for kyosohmastan from tumblr

"Kyo-kun, would you like some ice cream?" Tohru asks as she walks into the kitchen to grab bowls. 

"Ice cream? I've never had it before." Kyo's replies, leaning forward on their kotatsu. 

Tohru pauses a moment from opening the cabinet, turning to look over at him. "You've never had ice cream?" She asks in surprise.

Kyo blinks in equal surprise, lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck. "I mean yeah, it's not a big deal-" He stops talking, eyes shifting away from her.

Tohru's heart clutches in her chest. She remembers that time at the Sohma summer home where she had learned that Kyo never had pancakes. She had immediately made some that night for dinner because it broke her heart to know of the many things Kyo had missed in his youth.

She almost wants to cry, turning back to grab two bowls. Sure, things were very different now. Kyo wasn't cursed anymore. It still made her so sad, knowing how he would so casually mention it. 

Once she was finished making their bowls, Tohru walks back to the room and hands Kyo his bowl.

"Thanks" Kyo says with a smile, picking up his spoon. Tohru is watching him carefully. He can sense her eyes on him, and he looks at her curiously. "What?"

"N-Nothing!" Tohru hastily replies, pretending to dig into her own bowl. Still, from the corner of her eye, she watches with a breath of him taking a first taste. His eyes light up.

She wants to burst into tears seeing that happy gleam in his eyes, discovering the delicious taste of ice cream.

"So.. what do you think?" Tohru asks after a moment.

Kyo swallows another bite, a bit of the ice cream is on the side of his lips. "I-It's good."

She looks at him then, overcome with emotion. She leaps forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Oh, Kyo-kun!" She sniffles.

"Tohru?? What's wrong?" He's startled by her behavior. She gazes up at him, the corners of her eyes gathering tears. "Y-You said you've never had ice cream.." 

He relaxes some, chuckling. "It's not-"

"But it is!" Tohru shakes her head. "You.. missed so much, Kyo-kun.. " She says softly. Kyo is stunned and touched by this. Before he can say anything, Tohru has shifted and her lips are suddenly on his.

It's even better than the ice cream. Her lips are so soft and slightly chilled. He wants to warm them up. Tohru's face warms the minute her lips touch his. They part a moment before falling back into another kiss, sweet and wonderful as the first.

Kyo pulls her in closer so that she's sitting in his lap. The only sounds now are of their lips meeting again and again.

Tohru feels his hand roaming, sliding under her shirt. She shudders feeling his fingers on her. She pulls away, panting a bit. Tohru wonders if her face can get any redder. 

"Tohru, you're more important than anything. You've given me so much than I could possibly imagine." Kyo strokes her cheek.

The urge to cry hits Tohru again at Kyo's sweet words, and she captures his lips again because she loves him so much too. 

Kyo's hand wanders further, fingers grazing the fabric of her bra. Tohru's body instantly warms and she leans into it, wanting more. He pushes down one of the cups, caressing the skin he finds underneath.

"Kyo-kun...please.." Tohru urges him. 

"Tohru..." He huskily whispers. "Let's head upstairs." Tohru nods feverishly, and together they hurry up to their bedroom.


End file.
